


Morning Coffee

by withaflashoflove



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withaflashoflove/pseuds/withaflashoflove
Summary: Iris and Barry have a morning routine. One day, Barry breaks that, leaving Iris to wonder where he went.





	

Mornings used to her least favorite part of the day. She was a night owl. The city lights and soft breeze of the night winds made her feel at peace. She loved the rustle of the city…and then the silence of the city. She loved looking out her window to meet the gaze of the moon. She loved its light and how it illuminated the dark sky. She loved writing alone, thoughts coming alive during the peak of the night, with a cup of coffee that carried her to the a.m.s…with a light blanket to shield her from the cold…with India.Arie’s songs to keep her company.

And then Barry started staying over. And eventually, started sleeping over. And soon, nights were spent cuddled with him in bed. His warmth became her solace. His arms became her company.

And his kisses, lazily trailing all over her body, were her pick-me-up…were her morning alarm. 

They had a morning routine. He’d wake her up at 6 a.m. every day, peppering kisses on her neck, before moving to her jawline. When he sensed she was waking up, he’d brush his lips against hers, feel her smile into them, and lightly glide his fingers along her body, bringing her out of her dreams.

She’d lay lazily in bed, pull him over her and reciprocate his kisses, hands tangling in his hair, eyes opening to greet his, teeth playfully biting his neck. 

And when he’d get out of bed to pull her up, she’d always land chest-to-chest against him. His arms would wrap around hers, steadying her until she found her balance. She’d yawn once or twice, before moving her hands to grip his biceps, head coming to rest on his chest. They’d stay in their bedroom until 6:15 a.m. And Barry would go take a shower, shave and get dressed, giving Iris time to start making their morning coffee.

Soon enough, they’d both be in the living room, working on their respective assignments with hot coffee next to them. 

Except today was different.

Today his kisses didn’t wake her. Instead, the sunlight radiating on her skin rendered her awake, its rays dancing happily along her body. 

She looked over to his side of the bed, to find an empty spot. She turned to her phone to find 8 a.m. greeting her back. 

She also smelled coffee. And her nose slowly guided her to the kitchen, where she found her boyfriend drinking coffee at the kitchen table, casually reading the newspaper.

“Since when do you wake up without me?” she asks, voice raspy from sleep, smile drawing on her lips.

Immediately he goes over to embrace her, hands resting tight on her waist, lips meeting her forehead.

“You looked really peaceful,” he laughs, “and it’s Saturday morning and I figured you deserve some extra rest.”

“Mmm,” she sighs against his chest, “I appreciate your thoughtfulness, Bear.”

She gives him a small peck, before looking over to the table, to find two mugs of coffee resting on its surface.

“Fresh coffee?” she asks, already guessing the answer. Steam was coming up from both mugs and she could recognize the titillating smell of fresh coffee anywhere, anytime.

“Mhm,” he replies, loosening his grip on her, “I heard you yawn so I made a new batch.”

Iris takes his hand in hers and pulls him towards the table, before letting go to sit down and take a sip. 

Her heart skips a beat at the taste of caffeine, brain feeling like it’s on cloud nine, eyes closing to relish its flavor.

“Iris,” he says, staring at her with twinkling eyes, taking his seat, “is there anything you love more than coffee?” 

She looks at him, a laugh tickling her throat. Her mug finds its way back to the table, patiently awaiting her touch again.

“One person,” she smiles, leaning across the table to kiss him, “you…there’s nothing I love more than you.”


End file.
